We Found Love
by Shana The Descendent
Summary: This story is about my Jade Dynasty character LadySofia and my best friend and former husband on the game KidFlash. Will contain lemon.
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love

Chapter one

In a place where legends are born, comes the sound of clashing swords and lives lost, is the world of Jade Dynasty. Staring at life through an open door is one group with one chance to survive. LadySofia, was the shy, powerful Dagos Jadeon who was enjoying the the scenery of Sunstream when a glimpse of darkness caught her eye. She wondered closer trying stay to as hidden as possible to see what she saw. When she approached the darkness from standing behind a tree a few yards away, she then realized that this darkness was the almighty, powerful Felkin Vim, KidFlash.

She heard stories about him... he defeated Velenous in a duel to death in the Blood Pool arena which is where it got it's name. His Gather Spirit attack has enough power to kill an entire alliance. Sofia stood there and thought to herself about becoming his victum in a duel to death. She saw nothing but blood. She snapped back to reality with the sound of bones crushing ringing clearly through her head.

She leaned around the tree to see him draw his double-bladed weapon and kill a mob with one strike and hold the weapon on his shoulder and continue to walk away. She watched him disappear into the bliss and she made her way back to the city of Sunstream. While sitting under a cherry tree in town she could not seem to get him off her mind. So she decided that she should do some quests to help get her mind back on track. She stood up and walked over to Tanis Ka and he told her that she must defeat the dragon that lives under the ice of Mountain Lake in Kunlun.

She got on her mount and made her way to Kunlun. When she got to Mountain Lake, she realized she was very low on health and that it was to late to turn back. She got off her mount and stood on the ice of Mountain Lake. Suddenly, the ice beneath her feet began to shake. The ice slowly cracked making miles of deep cracks in the ice. Then an eerie silence fell and suddenly the dragon busted through the ice blowing her back towards the frozen waterfall of Feeble Stream.

Her eyes widen when she looked over the frozen waterfall and saw how far down the drop was. She looked back at the dragon which twirled its way over to her. The dragon looked at her carefully not blinking. Sofia was holding her breath trying not to make the slightest move but she slipped and fell on the ice. The dragon roared loudly making the icy plains of Kunlun shake. The dragon drew back his tail and swiped it at her and Sofia rolled away from it landing in the snow. She stood up and drew her sword and held it up in the air and a dark blue cloud formed and lightning began descend from the cloud striking the dragon multiple times, this was called her Thunder Blade a Jadeon's final chance attack.

The dragon flew back into the ice mountain and the mountain exploded, ice shards flew at Sofia slicing her delicate skin. The power of the wind was too much for Sofia and it knocked her out and blew her off the icy waterfall of Feeble Stream. KidFlash, who had just finished helping out his buddy Kurigari was walking back carrying on a conversation with Kurigari saw a shadow on the ice that looked liked something falling from the sky. He looked up and saw Sofia falling to her death on the ice and then took off running towards her.

"Hey KidFlash, where are you going?" Kurigari asked oddly confused.

KidFlash responded worried, "There is a girl falling from the sky."

Kurigari looked up, "Huh? You got to be kidding."

KidFlash stopped and held his arms out just in time for Sofia to fall into his arms. He looked at the girl who had fallen into his arms. She had open wounds from something. Sofia slowly came to and opened her eyes.

She looked at him, "Huh? Where am I?"

KidFlash stared at her for a moment, "Uh you're in Kunlun."

"Kunlun? What?" Sofia seemed as she had lost her memory of what had happened.

KidFlash looked at Kurigari and said, "We should take her to Eresa. She can heal her wounds. And she may remember what had happened." Kurigari merely shook his head.

Later, in Skysong, was the Fuwa Skysong Eresa. Eresa had the power to heal even the deadliest wounds. KidFlash and Kurigari arrived in Skysong and laid Sofia on the ground in front of Eresa.

"Who's this?" Eresa said looking at her nails as she blew on them.

"I have no idea. She just fell from the frozen waterfall in Kunlun like this," said Kurigari.

"She fell you say. Where did she get these wounds they look horrible," she said.

"Damn it woman, we do not know. She fell from the waterfall and she seemed to not know what happened. So we thought if we brought her here you could heal her wounds and she might remember what happened. If you cannot do it we will take our business else where," said KidFlash getting really irritated.

Eresa laughed at KidFlash, "Take your business else where. Where else would you take her. There is no other Skysong's."

KidFlash gave her the death stare, "Just heal her before you really piss me off."

"Oh fine fine, I will heal her," Eresa said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Eresa pulled her staff out and held it over Sofia's helpless body and a dim yellow light formed around her. Eresa closed her eyes and mumbled softly. The louder Eresa spoke the light became brighter. Eresa opened her eyes and the lighter blasted outward pushing everyone back a bit. Kurigari and KidFlash covered their eyes and uncovered them when the light ceased.

Eresa put her staff back and snapped her fingers and walked away saying,"There she should be fine."

KidFlash rolled his eyes and looked at Sofia, her body looked more lively, her skin was radiant and had more color to it. KidFlash and Kurigari leaned over her and looked at her waiting patiently for her to wake up. Sofia tightly pressed her eyes together and opened them slowly. She saw two blurred figures staring at her and they finally became clearer, and she saw KidFlash and Kurigari.

She sat up holding her head, "Uh, I will never do that again."

Kurigari questioned her, "Do what?"

She replied while rubbing her eyes, "I had to defeat that dragon under the ice in Mountain Lake."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Kurigari asked again.

"Just the dragon crashing into the mountain and shards of ice flying at me," she replied looking up to Kurigari.

"Well, you fell from the waterfall, completely knocked out. You should be more careful," KidFlash said holding his hand out to her.

Sofia stared at him and blinked once and gripped his hand lightly and he pulled her to her feet, "I will try to."

KidFlash smirked, "Good, well me and Kurigari have some place to be. We'll see you around."

Sofia remained quiet and just watched them disappear. Sofia returned to Sunstream and receive good gracious for defeating the dragon. She was astonished by KidFlash rescuing her from her death and said loudly, "How could I be so careless," and when she realized she said that out loud she covered her mouth quickly and everyone stared at her. She was so shy that she ran off into Sunstream. She found herself by Righteous Manor.

She sat down and leaned against the wall of the manor and looked up to the sky. Watching the clouds float by, she thought about the encountered she had with KidFlash. _His caramel skin looked so soft. His dark aura bonded quickly with her light aura, like oreo __cookies and milk. _She then visualized his lips touching hers. Sofia then touched her lips and shook her head back and forth, "I need to stop thinking about him like this."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone coming closer, she stood up and looked around. On a mount approaching her was ArchBlitz, a fellow Jadeon, "Hey Sofia, would you mind helping me today?"

Sofia smiled, "Of course. What do you need help with?"

"Killing a few mobs in Wildlands, you up for?" he said holding his hand out to her.

Sofia's eyes lit up and she imagined ArchBlitz being KidFlash holding his hand out to her, asking if she wanted to ride with him into the eternal bliss.

She was so starstruck that ArchBlitz knocked her over the head with the handle of his sword, "Sofia! Are you there?"

Sofia shook her head, "Huh?"

"So are you going to come?"

"Uh... yeah I will meet you there," Sofia got on her mount and slowly made her way to Wildlands.


	2. Chapter 2

We Found Love

Chapter two

When Sofia arrived in Wildlands she was accompanied by ArchBlitz who was waiting by the exit of the city. Sofia never liked Wildlands because it was filled with nothing but Vim's. Vim's have this kind of hate towards Jadeon's and two Jadeon's in Wildlands is just asking for trouble.

"So ArchBlitz, what mobs do you have to kill?" Sofia asked nervously.

"Down towards Asure Pool," he replied leaving the down.

"Hey wait," she said as she ran towards him.

Sofia finally caught up to ArchBlitz and stayed behind him staring at the sand still thinking about KidFlash. She looked around and noticed they were close to the Bonewall and she started to hear some strange movement close to her and ArchBlitz. She stopped, "Hey ArchBlitz, do you hear that?"

ArchBlitz stopped as well and turned to face Sofia, "Hear what? I do not hear anything."

Sofia jumped off her mount and looked around, "I don't know ArchBlitz something doesn't seem right." She walked over to the tall statue embedded in the sand and ran her hand along it as she walked around it.

"Come on Sofia. We don't have time for this. We can get caught if we stay in one spot for too long," ArchBlitz said trying to lure her back.

Sofia looked up and saw Vim's dangling above her, "Arch-" before she could finish one Vim covered her mouth and snatched her up quickly. As she struggled to get away ArchBlitz turned and saw that Sofia was gone.

"Sofia, where did you go?" he said looking around for her.

The Vim that a hold of Sofia jumped down and walked over to ArchBlitz, Sofia was still struggling to get loose, "Hey man. Put her down. She hasn't done anything," ArchBlitz said reaching to grab Sofia.

A few more Vim's jumped down and drew their blade's and held them to ArchBlitz. The Vim holding Sofia said, "You two are coming with or face worse consequences."

ArchBlitz held his hands up, "Whatever you say, man."

The Vim's threw Sofia into a cell and ArchBlitz along with her. Sofia stood up fast, "Hey wait. You can't just leave us here."

They slammed the door shut, "Apparently they can. Sit down they will come back for us," ArchBlitz said.

After a few hours of being locked in a dark room a Vim finally comes and opens the door, "King of Laws is requests your presence."

ArchBlitz and Sofia stood up and followed the Vim out of the cell. There were Vim's gathered around watching the two Jadeon's descend from the dungeon below.

"LadySofia and ArchBlitz. Stepping on Vim territory is against the law of the fallen gods," said the King of Laws.

"We were just here for a quest," ArchBlitz threw in quickly.

King of Laws threw his hands up at ArchBlitz, "Silence worthless Jadeon!"

Sofia turned to ArchBlitz and saw that his face was flushed, "Did you just called me a worthless Jadeon..."

"ArchBlitz, don't do it," Sofia said worried.

ArchBlitz drew his sword and held his sword up the air and summoned Thunder Blade. The lightning killed the King of Laws and a few surrounding Vim's. The chain that had Sofia's and ArchBlitz hands bounded fell free and ArchBlitz grabbed Sofia, "Run!"

"ArchBlitz why did you do that?" Sofia said trying to keep her balance.

"I did it because he called me worthless. No Vim will call me by that and get away with it," He said pulling her through the portal of Kunlun. "Look, we are now known as betrayers of the law. We will not be accepted in most places. I'm leaving you here in Kunlun. You should be safe. Okay I'll see you around."

"But Arch-" ArchBlitz had disappeared through the portal before she could finish her sentence. Sofia then began to wonder around Kunlun looked for something to get into. As she was walking by Mount Clearwind she heard something coming from inside. She peered around the corner and there was KidFlash. She gasped and leaned against the icy wall of the archway. "Oh my god. KidFlash is over there," she said softly to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see...


	3. Chapter 3

We Found Love

Chapter three

"Well, well. Who do we have here?"

Sofia's face lit up like she had a fever, "Uh, KidFlash, um...what are you doing here?"

"I was finishing a quest and I happened to hear someone ease dropping somewhere close to me," KidFlash said as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"You heard me?" Sofia stuttered.

"Of course I did. You know you're mouth is actually louder than you're head," KidFlash said as he grabbed Sofia and nudged her head.

Sofia pulled away from him and rubbed her head, "Ouch, why would you do that?"

KidFlash smirked and turned away, "Well, I have to go. Don't be a stranger," he then walked away.

At this point, Sofia was quite unsure on what to do. She had the population of the Vim's partially after her and she felt like she had strong feelings for KidFlash. Sofia threw her hands up and said, "What the hell, I need a new hobby, to get things off my mind."

Sofia turned and saw a quick flash of speed run across the ice. Being curious Sofia ran over and stood on the ice. Suddenly Sofia was struck down by a powerful hit. Sofia fell on the ice and slid back into a solid piece of ice that was sticking up off the ice. She stand up and looked up to see a Rayan. The Rayan is more like an assassin class they hunt to kill everything in their path.

This Rayan was named DualRipper, commonly known as FailRipper, stood before her and held one of his scythe's to her chest, "Worthless human, couldn't even stand the power of my Bloody Chop."

"What a dick move," Sofia said as she stood to her feet. She gradually pulled out her sword and used one of her most powerful attacks, Magnificent Spirit. Sofia closed in closer to him and struck him dead on and fled the crime scene. Sofia ran closer to the town which was on the other side of the bridge and heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see what was behind her it was DualRipper, "What he didn't fall to my Magnificent Spirit."

"You underestimated your victims. I will destroy you this time," the Rayan said.

Sofia ran under the bridge and saw she came to the end of the ice. Sofia turned quickly and saw that DualRipper was right behind her.

He drew one of his scythe's and knocked her down with the handle of it, "Right where I want you," he said as he summoned his clone.

Sofia's eyes widen and she curled up at the time he went to hit her with his Bloody Chop, but suddenly she saw an attack that looked a lot like Magma Blade, "Back off FailRipper."

Sofia un-curled and sat up slightly and saw KidFlash standing in the snow, "KidFlash, I could have handled this myself."

"Woman, I watched you from safe zone, you didn't look so good out there," he said walking onto the ice.

DualRipper was stunned for a few brief seconds, "You just wait KidFlash, you'll breathe your last breath today."

KidFlash laughed loudly, "Ooooh, I'll breathe my last breath today. Sounds entreating, bring it FailRipper," he drew his double-bladed weapon and twirled it and slashed the air.

"Duel to death to win fair maiden's heart to make it more fun," DualRipper threw in.

KidFlash smirked at the thought, "Even better."

Sofia blushed hard when she heard KidFlash say that and she stood up and moved off the battle field and sat on rock that was in the snow. She saw DualRipper buffing himself and she stood up on the rock and gave KidFlash an spirit power buff. KidFlash turned to her and smiled lightly at her.

"Alright, FailRipper, hit me with your best shot," KidFlash said staring at him with death eyes.

DualRipper sent his clone towards him and KidFlash slashed his weapon at the clone and the clone disappeared, "You're gonna have to better than that Fa-il-Rip-per."

At this point, DualRipper was pretty pissed off and grew angrier and summoned his clone once more and it disappeared with a buff he used and he ran over to KidFlash.

DualRipper used the attack Bloody Chop and KidFlash used his Raja, "Hahaha, you fail once again," at that moment KidFlash used Gather Spirit and DualRipper fell to the ground. DualRipper was completely down for the count, and KidFlash held his hand out and a aura of darkness shot out and wrapped around DualRipper and sucked the soul out of him.

KidFlash laughed evilly, "Now that's how you handle an ass hole, no man should hit a woman," KidFlash turned to look at Sofia.

Sofia was starstruck from what she just saw, "Um," she wiped the drool from her lips, "That was amazing."

KidFlash sheathed his weapon and walked over to her. Sofia's body began to shake as he came closer to her. KidFlash stood in front of her and placed his hand under her chin and trinkled his fingers down her neck and over her shoulders.

Sofia blushed darkly and pulled away quickly, "I-Uh- I have to go. Bye KidFlash," Sofia then took off running and teleported to Jadeon. She ran down to the core of the town and leaned against one of the pillars holding her pounding heart.

"Ah, that was a close one. He acted as if he was gonna kiss me. I should have let him. No, yes, no, yes. Agh what am I saying? I should just stick to stalking him" Sofia took a deep breath and released, "Yes, I'll just continue to stalk him."

"Stalk who?" a familiar voice spoke.

Sofia jumped and turned quickly in the direction in which the voice came from. She saw that MrSilence was sitting on the ledge of the bridge behind her.

"MrSilence, what are you doing in Jadeon? You don't even like this place," she said walking over to him.

"I'm just waiting for Lifex," he responded staring at the water below.

"Oh, well okay then, I'll leave you to," she said as she walked away.

"Oh no you don't," MrSilence grabbed Sofia's arm and jerked her back, "I won't let you go until you tell me who you are planning on stalking."

Sofia's eyes were wide and she looked at MrSilence shocked...


	4. Chapter 4

We Found Love

Chapter four

"MrSilence, I...I can not tell you," I said tearing up while slowly trying to pull my arm away from his strong grip.

MrSilence tighten his grip, "Sofia, I'm worried about you sometimes. You're like my little sister and I have to watch over you. I do not want you to end up getting hurt by someone. This place is not safe to mess around with. Think about it...If it wasn't for Kurigari to come save you that day you fell off the waterfall in Kunlun. You wouldn't be here," he said looking down releasing my arm from his grip.

Sofia wrapped her hand around her arm and saw that a bruise was developing, "MrSilence, I am quite capable to take of myself."

MrSilence hugged her softly, "Sofia, sit down and talk for a while Lifex is very busy today she might not show up for a few more hours."

Sofia smiled lightly, "Okay," I said as I sat down on the ledge of the bridge that over-looked the water.

"So Sofia, how's life treating you?"

"Life is treating me like I am the dirt it walks on..."

"Now why do you say that?" he asked becoming a bit interested in my life.

"Well, let's see, First...ArchBlitz says he needs my help in Wildlands and that leads to us being locked up in jail and now considered outlaws. And second..." Sofia looked down at the cobbled bridge, "I think I am in love..."

She looked up and saw MrSilence looking at her strangely, "In love? Don't you think those words are a little big for you? I don't think I have ever heard you say that."

"Well, I feel like I am."

"Why did you say that?"

"Well, when I saw his posture and it was like my heart stopped and I was swept off my feet. I could only think about spending the rest of my life with him," she continued to rant and MrSilence was thinking in his mind why did I get myself into this conversation, "His skin was a soft caramel color and radiant. I imagine him pushing me against a tree and just kissing me with such passion," she leaped off the ledge of the bridge and started pacing back and forth, "His embrace would be so warm like the sun. I could just snuggle myself in his arms and he could just protect from everything that approached us. He is just the milk to my cookies," Sofia sighed softly and smiled at the thought.

"Caramel skin," MrSilence said silently. After a few moments of silence between them MrSilence jumped off the ledge and started to walk towards her, "Sofia, people like that will end up getting yourself killed," he said as his voice grew deeper.

Sofia began to back up, she backed up so far that she ran into one of the pillars that were centered in the middle of Jadeon, "People like what?"

MrSilence glared at her, "Don't play dumb with me? Tell me who it is?"

Sofia was shocked at the behavior MrSilence was showing towards her, "If I tell you you'll hunt him down and hurt him because from the looks of it you already have an idea on who it is."

MrSilence drew one of his scythe's and held it up to her, "You either tell me or..."

"Okay...Okay...I'll tell you..." she took a deep breath, "His name is... KidFlash."

MrSilence turned from Sofia and slashed the air and then threw his scythe. His scythe moved in a 360 degree angle all the way across the open space of the town. Suddenly, the blade of his scythe slammed into the wall of the temple. It was wedged pretty deep into it, "Oh if only the Jade Dynasty Gods could see what their once world is coming to." Sofia remained silent. "The Gods will be pretty angered at you..."

Sofia couldn't help herself, "Why do you say that?"

"Think about Sofia. You are a Jadeon, a goody two shoe's. And KidFlash is a Vim, a devil," MrSilence placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head, "I don't even see how something as pure evil as that could catch your eye."

Sofia looked down and started to tear up as she gripped her hands into a fist, "Well, I don't see you trying to live your happily ever after."

MrSilence chuckled at her response, "I don't need a happily ever after. Lifex wants that." Sofia turned away from MrSilence and started to walk away from him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to get some fresh air. There is just too much tension between us right now. We'll talk later," I said as I continued to walk towards Bamboo Peaks.

Once she reached the start of the bamboo there was a large tree. She walked over to the tree and leaned against it, then slid down the tree and sat on the cold ground. As she sat there she thought about the conversation that MrSilence and she had. Everything played like little clips from a movie. Sofia pressed her pointer fingers against her temples and started to cry softly. She then buried her face into her knees and cried.

After a while of crying, night fell. Sofia finally looked up from her knees and saw that it was really dark out. She stood up and looked all around her. Suddenly, in the distance something growled, she jumped at the noise and pressed her back against the tree. She had one of her hands on the handle of her blade when she heard footsteps starting to grow closer. She peered around the tree to see a Avalanche Ligera coming closer to her. She tried to see if anyone was on the Ligera but she couldn't tell.

The Ligera walked just beyond the tree and Sofia saw that there was someone mounted on it. She tried to see if it was someone she knew. After a few moments of analyzing the figure she had to calculate a very intelligent escape plan because this was probably a player killer. Sofia drew her sword and leaped from the tree and tackled the person on the Ligera and rolled across the ground and stood up quickly. She dropped her guard when she realized there was no one there.

Suddenly, Sofia was pushed on the ground by a story force that removed most of her health points and a blade was placed against the back of her neck, "Who are you?"

The voice sounded so familiar to her and she struggled to say her name because loss of breath, "M..My name i..is S..ofia."

The blade was removed from her neck and she was picked up, "Why did you tackle me?"

Sofia rubbed her eyes, "If I may ask who are you?"

"You should know who I am."

In Sofia's head she knew who it was but she played dumb, "I'm sorry. I do not recall."

"It's me KidFlash," he said as he stepped closer to her.

Sofia blushed hard, "Oh KidFlash," she stuttered.

KidFlash ran his hand on her shoulder softly, "Are you okay? I pushed you pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine," Sofia said slowly regaining her breath and softly crying from the pain.

KidFlash looked at for a moment and slightly pushed her til she was against the tree. Sofia's eyes grew really wide. KidFlash smiled devilishly, "If I do recall. That duel between FailRipper and I was a duel to win fair maidens heart." Sofia continued to look at him completely shocked at what was being said.

KidFlash leaned down to where he was eye level to Sofia and he slowly moved closer to her lips. By this point Sofia was already breathing hard and let a slight breath slip her lips which sounded like a gasp. KidFlash and Sofia's lips were now inches apart...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sofia by this point was completely motionless. She was un-sure if she was dreaming or this was for real. The closer KidFlash grew to her, the harder her heart pounded. KidFlash placed his left hand on her side and pulled Sofia closer, letting his hand run behind her. KidFlash then kissed her softly. He pulled away for the slightly second to see Sofia's cheeks red as the cherry bushes surrounding them and her lack of breath.

KidFlash smiled and chuckled, "All that from a little peck?"

Sofia looked down at KidFlash's chest and placed her pointer finger on her bottom lip, "I-I uh."

KidFlash chuckled once more and lifted Sofia's chin up, "Hey, it's okay. I think you're cute."

Sofia pulled away and darted off. She ran to a big tree and leaned against it. "My chest... it's so tight. Is- Is this really what it feels like it?" Sofia clenched her eyes closed and held onto her heart tightly. Sofia stood up and ran to the town of Jadeon. She began pacing back and forth, "I must tell him how I feel. No I can't if I tell him he might think I am weird. I mean he probably kisses plenty of girl's during his da-"

Suddenly, in the distance the sound of someone teleported using the Skylord. Sofia slowly made her way towards the Skylord and saw that Eresa was standing on the side of the gazebo where the Skylord was standing. Sofia blinked slowly watching her carefully. Then the bamboo's on the side began shaking like someone was walking up the path through them. KidFlash then appeared and descended from the bamboo. Eresa turned and looked as if she was surprised to see him.

She skipped like a little school girl over to him, "Oh, KidFlash I am so glad to see you."

"I am not glad to see you," he responded as he began to talk to the Skylord.

Skylord asked, "Where would you like to go?"

KidFlash responded, "Sunstream."

The Skylord began the preparations for him to teleport.

Eresa was holding her hands together and stepped in front of him, "Why aren't you glad to see me?"

"You have been trying to get me to like you and I've not been falling for any of your tricks."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody told me. I just can read the signs. Besides, I have someone else in mind and she is playing hard to get."

"Why go for someone who is playing hard to get? When you can have someone who is willingly giving herself," Eresa fluttered her eyes continuously.

Sofia was growing jealous. She was watching Eresa throw herself at KidFlash like a lost puppy. Sofia then walked away from the wall in which she was watching them from and slowly walked up the hill towards KidFlash, "KidFlash," Sofia said as her was holding her hand in a fist at her chest and looked like she was ready to cry.

Eresa's eyes grew wide and she held her hands to the side like she was ready to dart and grab KidFlash.

KidFlash then turned and saw Sofia standing behind him, "Sofia? What are you doing here?"

A tear fell from Sofia's eye, "I- I am here.. to tell you.." Sofia threw her hand to the side and yelled, "that I love you!" the wind blew gradually making the atmosphere around the three like a beautiful spring day.

Eresa's jaw dropped slightly, "This is the girl that you are trying to get. Sofia, the pointless Jadeon."

KidFlash turned to Eresa and looked angry. He slowly walked over to her and rose his hand to her. Eresa held her hands up in defense and had he eyes closed slightly as is she was scared. KidFlash then clenched his fist and dropped it to his side, "If only you weren't a girl. I would've put you in your place."

Eresa rolled eyes, "I can't believe you are blowing me off for her. She acts like she is scared of everything."

"Ugh, woman don't you understand my signs I have been throwing you. I have never liked you nor will I ever like you. I am have feeling for another. And that another is Sofia," KidFlash said as he turned to Sofia and smiled. Sofia smiled softly and dried the few tears that fell from her eyes when she confessed to him.

Eresa slammed her foot on the ground, "Ahhh!" and then she teleported.

"KidFlash?" Sofia said softly.

"What is it?"

"I have been driving myself crazy over this but I have to ask... Have you kissed anyone else?"

KidFlash laughed softly, "Yes, I have. Why has this been bothering you?"

Sofia looked as if she was ashamed of what she was about to say, "Well, it's like that little angel and devil that sits on your shoulder. I have them and they bother me and I just randomly ask myself questions because I am weird. If I may ask who was it?"

"Don't judge me or anything. But it was Eresa." Sofia's eyes widened. "It was out of pity. I promise you. That's all I will tell you. I feel bad about because ever since that that crazy woman has been trying to get with me and I have told her time and time before that it was a one time stand. Anyways what about you? Have you ever kissed anyone before me?"

Sofia giggled softly, "You are going to think this is funny. You were my first kiss."

"Hm, interesting. Kinda feels good to be someone's first kiss," KidFlash then laughed loudly, "You know what would be better?"

Sofia looked at him oddly, "What would be better?"

"If I was someone's first sex partner," KidFlash said nudging her shoulder, "Eh. You get where I am coming from."

Sofia blushed hard and stuttered as she responded, "Yeah I got ya."

KidFlash placed his hands on Sofia's shoulders and slammed her into the wall of the building they were standing next to. Sofia gasped loudly, "Wh- what are you doing?"

"Yeah, really what ARE you doing KidFlash?"

KidFlash turned to see Kurigari standing next to the Skylord...


	6. Chapter 6

We Found Love

Chapter six

Kurigari had dropped a sandwich that he made before he teleported from his home on the ground before his feet, "KidFlash since when have you been such a ladies man?"

KidFlash backed away Sofia and laughed loudly at him. Sofia released the breath she was holding in and stepped off the wall and stood just beyond the two. Once KidFlash was finished with his long intense laugh he replied to Kurigari, "Oh Kurigari. You crack me up."

Kurigari looked down to the ground and saw that his sandwich was being invaded by ants and drew his one of his glaives and threw at KidFlash. The glaive flew at full speed and sliced KidFlash's upper right arm, "You asshole," Kurigari just stared at his sandwich on the ground, "You made me drop a perfectly good sandwich."

KidFlash picked up his glaive and walked over to Kurigari, "Hey man, you can always make another."

Kurigari brought his foot up and kicked KidFlash back and knocked him onto the ground, "No! That just was not just any sandwich. That was a fucking BLT from Subway bitch," Kurigari looked a bit angry and he turned away and started mocking KidFlash, "Oh it's okay Kurigari, you can always get another one."

KidFlash was irritated at Kurigari's actions and he stood up quickly and grabbed Kurigari's shoulders, "Snap out of it man. It was just another one, damn."

Kurigari pulled away from his grip, "With what KidFlash, my good looks?"

Sofia threw a few piece's of gold at Kurigari all of them hit his cheek, "There that should cover the price of your sandwich."

Kurigari looked at the pieces of gold and looked to Sofia, "Uh thanks, but I could have gotten it myself."

Sofia turned and walked away, "Consider it a Sofia fund then."

Later that day... Sofia was in Bamboo Peak knocking down bamboo for a quest when suddenly she was struck down by an arrow that hit her in her shoulder blade. She lifted her body up slightly and turned to see 143 Fuwa Arden, KazumiSama which was holding his bow in position with another arrow ready to launch.

"What are you doing on my part of the land human?" he said angered.

Sofia reached her hand behind her and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder blade and sat up more, "I was just doing a quest. I had no clue that this was your land."

He shot another arrow and it hit her in the same spot where the first one hit, "Oh really?"

Sofia fell to the ground, "Yes. I swear of it," she stood up quickly and turned to him, "Wait a minute you are a Arden. Shouldn't you be in the Divine Realm?"

KazumiSama smiled evilly, "A few of us escaped through the portal my dear," he reached behind him and pulled another arrow and armed it in his bow and aimed it at her, "And I was told the human race must be destroyed."

Sofia's eyes grew wider, "And you are going to kill me?"

KazumiSama held the arrow in place, "You are correct, Miss. Any last words?"

Sofia looked beyond KazumiSama and saw KidFlash charging at him with his weapon drawn, "KidFlash! No!" She leaped forward and wrapped her arms around KazumiSama's neck and they fell to the ground as the KidFlash's blade swiped over her. KazumiSama's bow and arrow slid across the ground away from them.

KazumiSama pushed her off of him, "Dumb human you would give your life for a foe."

Sofia started to tear up, "I don't see you as a foe, KazumiSama." KazumiSama looked shocked at her. "I see you as a foe who can overcome the stupid law of the Athans as I a human got over mine."

KidFlash grabbed Sofia's shoulder and shook her intensely, "Stupid woman! Why didn't you let me kill him. No one shoots an arrow or raises a blade to you," he turned and poked his lip out in defeat.

"Oh calm down. It's not like I would have died back there," she looks to KidFlash totally unimpressed.

KazumiSama quickly rolled across the ground and grabbed his bow and arrow and armed it pointing at KidFlash, "Don't be so certain, my dear."

KidFlash's eyes widen and he looked at Sofia and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are on your own with this guy," KidFlash immediately vanished.

Sofia looked around her, "Ah KidFlash, you pos Vim," she placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head slowly.

KazumiSama then moved the arrow to where it was pointed to her, "And what do you have to say?"

Sofia remained silent for a second and charged at him quickly and grabbed the bow from him and pointed it at him, "Never point sharp objects at a woman," she then released the arrow. The arrow hit him on his upper shoulder and he fell to one knee and gripped the arrow and pulled it out of shoulder. (I feel like Sheva on Resident Evil 5 x.x) She threw the bow on the ground, "Um if you excuse me, I am late for a uh very important thingy ma-bob," she quickly turned and disappeared into the bamboo.

She was relieved that she had got away from KazumiSama, "Stupid KidFlash, he's claims that no one should threaten to shoot and arrow or raise a blade to me and yet he bails when someone points an arrow at him. Pfft... men."

She saw that she was near some apple trees, "I could go for a small snack," she said as she started to jump for the lowest apple on the branch of above her. She jumped one last time and her fingers tipped the apple and she fell back on the ground on her back. She laid on the ground staring at the apple intensely as it mocked her.

"I have watched you this whole time and you can't even get the lowest apple off the tree," a familiar voice said with a chuckle.

She turned her head and saw KidFlash standing just beyond her and she turned her head back and faced the tree, "Well I am short. You know this."

He laughed louder, "Of course," he walked over and reached up and picked the apple that she was reaching for and hands it to her, "Here. Don't say I owe you any favors."

She reached up and took the apple from his hand, "Thanks," she stood up and drew her sword and jabbed it into the ground next to the tree and sat back down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She took a bite of the apple, "Come on sit down," she said as she patted the ground next to her.

He looked at her and picked an apple for himself and sat down where she patted, "I can't stay long. I promised Kurigari that we would go to that new bar that opened up."

She giggled, "What's wrong with sitting and taking a small break?"

He looked out in front of him and smiled slightly, "Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with that," he took a small bite of the apple he had.

"Why did you run off," her voice got louder, "and leave me...when KazumiSama showed up?"

He chuckled, "Oh, ha ha, because I didn't want to deal with an Arden today. Once they summon their tigers or plants. You might as well just bow down to them. I've had my fair share in fights with Ardens. Never again will I attempt to fight one..."

She looked to him, "And why is that?"

He pulled his arm out of the shelve of his shirt and revealed a a scar on his shoulder, "It's from those tigers they have. But this happened years ago when I was trying to save Eresa's dumb ass," he said as he put his arm back in his shelve and stood to his feet, "Well I must go. I promised Kurigari," he turned and disappeared into the shadows of Jadeon.


	7. Chapter 7

We Found Love

Chapter seven

Later that evening, Sofia was walking through Jadeon and stopped in the middle thinking to about the talk her and MrSilence had. She looked to the temple and saw his scythe was still embedded in the wall. She sighed and walked over to it. After a moment of studying it she lightly gripped the handle and tried to move it. It would not budge. She then gripped the handle tighter and put her left foot on the wall for support.

She pulled with all her strength and it came loose a bit. She let go and crossed her arms staring at the scythe. She then positioned herself again and pulled again with all her strength. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her shoulder and her eyes followed up the arm of the stranger and she saw ArchBlitz. She jerked in surprised and the scythe came loose from the wall, "Arch! I am so glad to see you," she said with the scythe in her hand resting on the ground.

"What are you doing with a Rayan's scythe?" he asked slightly confused.

She glanced down and looked at the scythe, "Oh this belongs to my brother Silence."

"Silence is a Rayan?"

"Yes, its a long story on how we are siblings. We are only half. Anyways, enough about me. Where have you been?"

"Hiding from the King of Laws," he said pacing back and forth, "I cannot stay in one place for a long time though. However when I saw you I just couldn't help and say hi," he smiled softly.

"I understand. I was actually beginning to wonder about you," she smiled in return.

"Na, you shouldn't worry about me so much. I am quite okay."

"Well if you say so. I should return MrSilence his scythe. I'm sure he needs it," she said as she began making her way towards the skylord.

"Oh Sofia?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Hm?"

He drew his sword and ran his finger up the blade, "That Arden you encountered today...I will take care of him."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. At that moment, MrSilence had ported to Jadeon and walked close enough to hear them, "How'd you know about the Arden?"

"Sofia, I stay in Jadeon. It's the only place I am safe from the Vims," he turns and makes his way towards the exit to Bamboo Peaks.

"ArchBlitz! Don't! I can handle the Arden on my own. I am not completely helpless," she said as she flung herself forward towards him dropping the scythe on the ground behind her.

"Sofia, don't you understand? He shot and arrow at you. He obviously is not playing any type of game. He is out for blood. And now that you crossed his path it's yours, someone has to deal with him," he said disappearing through the small archway, up the hill and out the exit.

Sofia stomped her foot on the ground, "I must stop Arch. But how can I get to Bamboo Peaks without him knowing?" she lapped a finger on her chin and finally a thought came to her mind and she snapped fingers, "Ah I will ride my skyblade over Bamboo Peaks. What such a good plan." She hopped on her skyblade and began making her towards Bamboo Peaks. Soon after she left, MrSilence came out from hiding and grabbed his scythe and also made his way towards Bamboo Peaks keeping himself hidden from sight.

Sofia flew over Bamboo Peaks searching for ArchBlitz, "For a Jadeon, he moved pretty quickly," she looked to her left then to her right side. After a few moments of searching she saw something move quickly. She lowered down and noticed that it was the Arden she acquainted earlier today. She called out to him, "Run. Someone is after you."

At the moment she spoke the Arden spotted her and pulled an arrow from behind him. Sofia's eyes grew wider and she turned her skyblade around trying to flee from him. The Arden released the arrow and she looked back and saw the arrow, it was moving in slow motion in her eyes. The arrow shot her in her spine and she lost her balance. She rolled to the tip of the skyblade and off the blade she barely caught the handle on of it with one hand.

She took a deep breath and looked down and saw that she was hanging at least forty feet from the ground. She swallowed hard and the palm of her hand became moist from the sweat and she began to lose her grip. She looked up to her hand and tried to pull herself up, "Silence! Arch! Someone help me!" tears came to her eyes as she called for help.

Seconds later her hand slid from the blade. She cried out and and at that moment a cloud of darkness flew through and snatched her her from the air. She and the cloud plummeted to the ground. The cloud moved swiftly across the ground with her in its arms. Soon she and the cloud came upon ArchBlitz who was standing deep in Bamboo Peaks.

The cloud disappeared revealing MrSilence, "Signed, sealed, and delivered," he said setting her to her feet.

ArchBlitz grabbed Sofia by her shoulders and shook her, "Are you crazy?"

Sofia stared at him intensely, "You should know I am a very daring person."

"Ah, I see you brought back up," a familiar voice said from behind the three. Sofia turned to see KazumiSama standing just beyond them. "What, you helpless Jadeon you couldn't take me alone," he said cocking his eyebrows to her.

"That's it!" MrSilence said as he pushed Sofia aside, "You just stooped to my level, you damn Arden." MrSilence jumped into the air and his entire body disappeared.

"Come on Sofia let's Silence handle this for now," he said grabbing Sofia by her arm and pulls her deeper into the bamboo.

"Let me go Arch. I'm not gonna leave Silence back there alone," she said jerking her arm away from ArchBlitz and running back to MrSilence.

She arrived back and saw KazumiSama looking around for MrSilence. MrSilence revealed himself and his aura was pulsing around him like he was charged. Suddenly, a shadow of himself descended from his body and slashed the Arden two times ending in a fighting stance (this Bloody Chop skill x.x). KazumiSama did not even hesitate and he whistled. After he whistled to tigers appeared from the bamboos. One of the tigers threw its paw on the ground towards MrSilence and rows of fire travel across the ground and slashed him making him bleed.

And the other tiger lunged at Sofia, pouncing on her and attempted to bite her. She caught the tigers mouth and struggled to keep the tiger from biting her, "Silence!"

MrSilence looked over to her and back to KazumiSama. "Looks like someone has a weakness," KazumiSama said as he smirked.

MrSilence gritted his teeth and struck KazumiSama once again. Spiders began to crawl over him and his health dropped low. The tiger growl at Sofia and she pushed it away and rolled across the ground. At that moment the tiger placed its paw on her and held her on the ground basically crushing her.

"Oh you damn Rayan I wouldn't try any thing else I can kill her if you want," KazumiSama said leaning over to the side holding his heart gasping for air.

MrSilence looked to Sofia and threw his scythes on the ground in defeat, "You win for now. Now release her."

KazumiSama smirked, "Fair enough," he whistled and the two tigers returned to his side. MrSilence then started to move close to her and KazumiSama raised his bow to him with it armed, "Oh I did not say I was done with you."

Sofia looked to MrSilence, "NO! Leave him alone!"

KazumiSama turned his head to her keeping his aim on MrSilence. At that moment ArchBlitz appeared and charged towards KazumiSama his weapon ready to strike him. Sofia then took off from her position and charged as well at KazumiSama. Sofia reached him first and pushed him to the ground and held him down, "No. Stop. Why are you guys doing this over me? I believe he come over the law of the Athans. Just as you did Silence."

MrSilence looked surprised at her, "He hurt you Sofia. And he still is trying to kill you. Why can you not see this?"

"I see different Silence. Just let him go. If he attacks me again I will stand my ground and let you kill him," she said looking to him assuring him that she was telling the truth.

MrSilence turned and disappeared into the bamboo his distant reply being heard, "I'll be watching you KazumiSama".

Sofia then looked to ArchBlitz, "Go." ArchBlitz looked down to the Arden and smirked and walked away as well not replying to her.


	8. Chapter 8

We Found Love

Chapter eight

Once ArchBlitz and MrSilence left she grabbed the Arden's bow with her free hand, "Look, I don't mean to come off as mean but you seriously need to consider that you are asking for death."

KazumiSama struggled to move beneath her, "Well, you seriously need to consider that you were on my land and I was merely defending myself."

She sighed hard, "So you felt threatened by me?"

KazumiSama smirked and stood up letting her fall to the ground, "Threatened. I was far from threatened," he held out his hand to her, "My bow, hand it over."

She looked at his hand and held tightly onto his bow with both hands, "Why should I give someone who tried to kill me his bow back?"

KazumiSama grew rather angry and gritted his teeth, "Look, you worthless Jadeon. If you give me my bow back I will let you go without a scratch."

Sofia faced flushed red and she couldn't hold back anymore, "Argh! You damn Arden. Why must you use such hurtful terms? Just for that," out of her anger she held his bow out in front of her and broke it right in half with no struggle. She threw both pieces on the ground in front of him, "There's your bow."

KazumiSama looked at his bow on the ground before him and dropped to his knees picking one of the pieces up, "How could you? I put time into this bow."

Sofia smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Not so tough now are we?"

KazumiSama stood from the ground and growled at her Sofia arms fell from her chest to her sides as she watched him carefully, "You will pay for my bow."

Sofia's eyes widened and KazumiSama called for his tigers. As he called for them Sofia took this as an opportunity to run. She sprinted through the bamboo not looking back because she knew he was not far behind her. Moments later his two tigers jumped through the bamboo and ran behind her snapping at her. She looked behind her trying to spot the Arden. KazumiSama soon appeared from the bamboo's moving at full speed towards her.

She looked back in front of her and saw that she growing closer to the safe zone of Jadeon. She could hear the tigers growling and one leaped and she ducked and rolled across the ground. She stood up and continued to make her way to the safe zone. A few seconds later she approached the entrance and the tigers threw their paws on the ground sending rows of fire towards her. She did not have much time and she leaped forward and hit the ground hard. The tigers stopped right outside the safe zone and were panting hard from the speed that they were running at. Sofia laid on the ground trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her.

"Hm, fast Jadeon. I will give you that," he said reaching down and gripping the handle of her sword and removed it from the sheath on her back.

Sofia looked up and was still breathing hard, "Hey my sword. Give it back."

KazumiSama smirked at her, "Na, this will give you an excuse to come find me. We will be seeing each other very soon."

Sofia stood up trying to keep her balance, "I can't cope very well without my sword."

KazumiSama merely smiled and prepared himself to teleport to Divine Realm. Sofia's eyes grew wider and she leaped towards him. At the moment she hit his teleport aura he disappeared and she fell to the ground. She laid there on the ground and clenched her hand to a fist and hit the ground, "Dammit."

Night grew near and she just remained on the ground. Thinking about what happened she spoke, "I should have let Silence kill him. Curse my feelings for others."

At that moment MrSilence was walking by and he saw her, "Sofia is that you?"

Sofia sat up quickly and looked in the direction she heard his voice, "Silence?"

MrSilence walked up to her and looked down to her, "What were you mumbling about just a few minutes ago."

"Ah I was just talking to myself. Telling myself that I should have let you kill that Arden," she said looking at the ground.

"Now why do you say that?"

"He took my sword Silence. Now I am bound to safe zone til I get it. Without my sword is like you without Lifex."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I am sure you can get your sword back."

"Yeah I have to hunt him down. He could be anywhere by now," she stood to her feet and placed her hand on the side of the temple and leaned into it, "God I could I be so careless. He probably wouldn't have taken my weapon if I didn't break his bow."

Silence looked at her shocked, "You," he took a small pause, "broke his bow?"

Sofia kept her head against the wall of the temple and merely nodded her head, "Yes I did. I did it out of anger. He called me worthless."

Silence sighed hard and placed his hand on his his forehead, "Why do you always let words get the best of you?"

"Silence I am not in the mood. Just stop."

"You always let words get to you. Even when we were children."

Sofia closed her eyes and she backed up from the temple and looked at Silence, "I..I must go. I can't stay here anymore." Silence watched her run into the distance and walked onto where ever he was headed.

Sofia reached the skylord in Jadeon and teleported to Skysong. When she got there she looked around to see if anyone was there or if someone was following her. She saw that no body was around and she made her way towards the training ground in the temple. She walked up the stairs and she heard someone hitting a punching dummy. She quietly made her way to the top and stayed hidden behind the wall and peaked her head around the wall. Her eyes widen when saw KidFlash.

She felt her heart to start to pound and she watched him carefully. She took in a deep breath and walked around the wall.

He looked up and noticed her, "Oh Sofia," he stopped what he was doing and walked closer to her, "What are you doing here?" Sofia ignored his question and walked past him. "Woman," he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to where she was facing him, "I asked you a question and you are just going to dodge it."

"Look, I have a lot on my mind today. I have Silence and Arch trying kill KazumiSama. I also have my past memories creeping on my shoulder. So please leave me alone," she said pulling herself away from him and walking across the open area.

KidFlash was quiet for a moment then he finally spoke, "Hmm, KazumiSama you say?"

Sofia merely nodded.

"Oh man that damn Arden I haven't spoke to him in such a long time. Exactly why is Arch and Silence trying to kill him?" he said with a chuckle.

Sofia turned and faced him and glared at him, "You know him?"

"Know him. We trained together for a while. We split when we reached the time to be separated from our master. So answer my question now," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well that damn Arden has caused me so much trouble here lately it's un-believable. Wait a minute if you know him how come you fled when he showed up?"

"Do you honestly think he has always been nice? Once we separated he chose another path and I was not about to deal with that. I far more important things to deal with."

Sofia stared at him intensely, "More important things," she took a long pause, "Okay well here's something more important you need deal with," Sofia reached for her blade and remembered it was not there so she gripped her fist and punched just under his chin. As he stumbled backwards she punched his chest and grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him down on the concrete.

He laid there in pain gasping for air, "Damn. I thought Jadeons were weak with hand on hand combat."

She smirked and made her way to the exit. During that moment KidFlash regained his breath and stood quickly. He rushed over to her and pinned her to the wall trying not to hurt her, "That is the first time anyone has caught me off guard and I do not like it one bit."

Sofia looked shocked and just remained silent.

"And I will get back at you," he gripped her arm tightly and slung her around and released her. She flew back and landed on the ground on her side on the grass. She struggled to lift her self up and he walked over to her and grabbed her arm once again and pulled it behind her as he held her down pulling it to the point where her arm would break, "Any last words."

Sofia took a deep breath, "KidFlash, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I am just a little tense is all." He gripped her arm tighter and pulled her arm further behind her. "I'll do anything for you if you release me," she said on the verge of tears looking up to him her eyes gleaming with the water resting on her waterline.

KidFlash sighed hard and slowly released her arm, "I'm so sorry Sofia. I don't know what came over me."

Sofia sat up and held her hurting arm in her hand. Looking at her arm she saw that a bruise was developing, "Hey it's okay. Everyone makes stupid choices," she said as she smiled to him.

He couldn't help but smile at her pretty face and he held his hand out to her, "You're right, need a hand?"

Sofia stared at his hand for a second and placed her hand in his. KidFlash pulled her to her feet and made sure she had her balance before he let her go.

"Thanks," she said smiling at the ground.

KidFlash couldn't find the strength in him to let her go.

She giggled softly and attempted to pull her arm away, "You can let me go now. I promise I am okay."

At that moment KidFlash jerked her forward. It was like slow motion. Sofia fell forward and looked at him as she fell into him, their faces inches apart. Her face lit up bright red. (I've been watching too much Shugo Chara .)

"Uh, Sofia," a familiar voice came just beyond them.

Her and KidFlash looked over to see MrSilence with his arms crossed and his foot aimlessly tapping the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

We Found Love

Chapter nine

Sofia and KidFlash quickly pulled apart and had their backs to each other. Sofia was shielding her cheeks from Silence and KidFlash was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sofia, Go home. I will see you later tonight," Silence said pointing at the stairs.

"But Silen-"

"No buts. Move it."

Sofia was shocked by him and left the training ground. But she stopped just beyond the wall and listened to the two speak. After Silence figured she was gone helooked to KidFlash, "I saw what you did. And I didn't like it."

KidFlash raised his eyebrows, "Sounds like someone is protective."

MrSilence was quick as lightning and he had KidFlash by the collar of his armor with his scythe pressed to his neck, "I will be protective of her. Because I don't want her hurt."

KidFlash jerked away from him, "That's for someone who really cares for her job. Not her brothers."

"Look Vim, I don't trust you because of the whole King of Laws incident and that's why I am so protective of her."

"You think I am part of those pathetic Vims?"

Silence did not respond.

"Even if I was I would not rad her out because I care for her. I am trying to find the perfect time to tell her that."

"Well, whatever. I will be watching you," Silence place his scythe back in it's sheath on his back and turned to the exit.

KidFlash watched Silence walk away and continued to punch the training dummy.

Sofia heard footsteps walking closer to her and she turned and ran down the stairs. She stopped on the last step before she reached the bottom and held her hands together and brought them to her chest and blushed at KidFlash words. Silence saw her at the bottom of the stairs and walked past her, "I think you need to be away from her for awhile. So I am sending you to the mountains to spend time with our cousin VvXvV."

Sofia's hands fell to her sides and she followed behind Silence trying to keep up with his pace, "Why there? My parents always sent me there when I got in trouble. His parents made me do hard labor."

"Don't worry VvXvV doesn't live with his parents anymore. I just think you need some time away from Jade Dynasty. You know the whole KazumiSama thing must have been stressful for you."

Sofia jumped in front of him and held her hands out to him making him come to a halt, "That's the thing. KazumiSama has my blade. I must look for him to get it back."

Silence looked at her for a second and walked around her and made his way to the portal to Sunstream. Sofia was right behind him pestering him about the whole thing. They eventually made their way to Sunstream City.

Sofia stopped just outside the entrance and stomped her foot on the ground, "I refuse to go. I don't want to spend three days in Divine Realm with VvXvV."

Silence turned to her and pointed at her with a stern finger, "You will go and will blow some steam off there not on me, understand."

Sofia's eyes widen and sighed hard, "Fine. I'll go. But only if you come too. I am sure VvXvV wants to see you just as much as he wants to see me."

Silence let his hand fall to his side and lapped a finger on his chin, "Okay fine I will go," he held his pinky out to her, "Promise me you will stay in Divine Realm and not return to the human world til the three days has past."

Sofia's crossed her pinky with his, "I promise. Do you promise not to leave either."

Silence nodded and walked over to the Skylord, "Alright let's go," he then disappeared.

Sofia walked over to the Skylord and turned and looked around the city of Sunstream one last time before she ported to Divine Realm.

They arrived at the doorstep of VvXvV's home. Sofia stared at his front door and Silence knocked on his door.

"Well okay he isn't home let's go back to Sunstream," Sofia said turning and walking away.

Silence grabbed Sofia by the back of her cloth armor and pulled her back, "Geez, girl you are very impatient."

Sofia continued to try and walk but Silence's grip was too strong for her so she just stopped. Moments later the door opened and VvXvV was standing at the door, "Well look who the cat coughed up Silence and little ole Sofia. What brings you two here?"

Silence cleared his throat, "We thought we could stay here with you for a few days. There is a Arden after Sofia and she is determined to get her blade back from him," he said releasing her.

Sofia turned and faced VvXvV and poked her lip out, "Man V, no picking on me during this stay."

VvXvV punched her shoulder, "You know I can't help but pick on you. You are just so easy to tease," he said opening the door for them to come in.

Silence tittered to himself, "Oh man it's gonna be like old times when we used to throw water balloons at her," he made his way past VvXvV.

Sofia hurried in the door after Silence, "Hey no throwing them this time at me. My last armor got ruined because of that."

VvXvV shut the door and was laughing, "Oh we will try to keep our cool."

"Well before you two start to plan to kill me. Where will I be sleeping?" she said anxious to get gone.

"Down that hall two doors down," VvXvV said pointing to the hallway to his right.

Sofia took off down that hallway and opened the door quickly and shut it back, not wasting any time she locked the door. She leaned against the door and sighed in relief.

Moments later a knock came to the door, "What about food? Aren't you hungry?" VvXvV asked.

"No I am fine. I am more sleepy than hungry. I am going to sleep this night away, if that is alright?"

"Yeah that is okay. Enjoy your rest. Good night Sofia."

"Good night V," after she knew he left she walked over to the bed. She sat down and looked to the window. She saw the night sky and couldn't take her mind off of everything that has happened so far. She laid back on the bed and rolled to face the wall. She soon grew tired of staring at the white wall and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sofia woke to a pecking noise. She moaned and groaned before she rolled over and saw that there was a courier pigeon pecking its beak on the window. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. She opened the window and the bird jumped up and down a few times. Sofia held her hand out the the bird and it dropped a small letter in her head. He stroked the top of the bird's head and watched it fly away.

Sofia closed the window back and sat in the window seal as she opened the letter. The letter was from ArchBlitz.

_Silence and Sofia,_

_ I know you two are off visiting your cousin in the mountains but I have __something important to tell you two. Sofia you need to stay hidden for a while longer there is two Vims named LionSlayer and Yukina hunting for us. The Vims are really wanting our heads for the whole King of Laws murder. So be careful you two._

_ ~ArchBlitz_

Sofia stood up quickly from the window seal and scurried to the door. She unlocked it and hurried the living room area where she left the two the night before. To her surprise she saw Silence sitting in a chair with his head rested on his hand and VvXvV on the couch with his arm hanging off the couch and in his hand was a bottle, "Silence?" Silence did not move from his spot and the two were snoring loudly. She looked to the floor and saw several bottles just laying there. She picked one up and sniffed the opening, "Alcohol..."

Sofia set the bottle back on the floor and looked at Silence. She poked his cheek and waited for him to respond, still no response. Sofia was growing impatient and she screamed loudly. Her scream was a high-pitched girly one. Silence freaked when he heard her scream and fell to the floor. Sofia just stared at him, "Finally!"

Silence stood up and his eyes were the color red and he yelled, "Ouch, woman. You could have blown my ears drums. What do you want this early in the morning?"

Sofia threw her arm out flashing the letter, "Read this."

Silence snatched the letter from her grip and read the letter, "Well, we'll do exactly what he says we will keep you hidden and I will risk my life trying to protect you."

Sofia took the letter back and threw it behind her, "I am tired of hiding. And I am tired of you risking your life for mine. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. And Silence... drinking," she said pacing her head in her palm shaking her head.

"What you have your hobbies and I have mine. I haven't done this is so long. So back off," he said with bite on his voice.

VvXvV heard them starting and he laid there on the couch, "Stop it you two. Sofia go outside and find something to get into and Silence you need more sleep."

Silence and Sofia looked to lazy VvXvV and spoke at the same time, "But-"

"No buts. No go."

Silence pushed Sofia out of his way and made his way down the hall to an empty bedroom and Sofia made a irritated sound and stomped her foot on the ground. She soon stormed out of the house the front slamming shut behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

We Found Love

Chapter ten

Sofia got to the bottom of the stairs of VvXvV's house and she turned looking at the front door. She had plenty of thoughts running through her head. The more thoughts that came to her the angrier she got. Suddenly, the glimpse of feet caught her eye. She turned and saw a male Celan moving quickly around the corner of a tree. She looked as if she was a lost puppy and aimlessly followed him.

The Celan felt she was gonna kill him so he acted fast. He turned and his weapon floated in front of him and he aimed the shots to her. Sofia threw herself onto the ground in front of the Celan and the shots hit the ground at her feet lighting the ground of fire, "Hey I am not trying to hurt you. Please don't hurt me."

The Celan looked at her shoulder blade and saw that there was dried blood on her torn armor surrounding a opened wound, "That wound, you haven't taken care of it," he said putting his weapon away. He held his hand out to her, "Here I will fix that wound for you."

Sofia place her hand in his and pulled herself up with his support, "Oh no it's okay. I can do it."

"I insist," he said pulling her the opposite direction of Dragon Palace. Sofia struggled to keep up with the Celan's pace but maintained. Once they reached Scarlet City he lead her to a door, "You just wait inside. I will return very shortly."

She nodded and opened the door. She walked in and shut the door, "Lixeo?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Uh no, I am LadySofia. Your voice sounds familiar may I ask who you are."

She heard a loud thud and suddenly from the corner of the hallway a head appeared. It was ArchBlitz, "Sofia what are you doing here?"

"Arch, I could ask you the same question. I am here because I guess you said his name was Lixeo saw my wound from KazumiSama and he insisted on treating it," she said looking around the room she was standing in.

ArchBlitz walked down the hall and hugged her tightly, "Did you get my letter?"

"I did. But I don't understand... How do you know they sent those two?"

"LionSlayer and Yukina are the best two Vims they have left besides KidFlash who abandoned the Vim race just before the King of Laws was murdered."

Sofia gasped sharply when she heard KidFlash's name, "Any idea why he left?"

ArchBlitz shook his head, "No, but I've heard that he going against the Vim law."

Sofia lapped a finger on her chin and thought intensely, "Hm, Vim law? There are so many laws with them."

Suddenly the door opened up and Lixeo came in. ArchBlitz smiled, "Lixeo, you picked up the other Jadeon that's behind the death of King of Laws."

"I thought so. Now come here. Let's treat that wound of yours. May I ask where you got that?" he said looking to her.

She walked over to him, "Oh. I received this from an Arden. He shot me two times in the same spot so it's very tender."

"Ah, Arch was telling me about that Arden. You should be more careful with them," he said placing a wet cloth to her wound.

Sofia winced at the touch, "Well I wasn't quite sure what they were capable of doing. But I found out real quick."

He dabbed the wound cleansing the dried blood from her skin. He stuck two of his fingers in this ointment he had and rubbed it on the wound.

Sofia winced again and leaned forward, "Ow! That hurts!"

"Well if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much. Now hold still this may sting a little."

Her skin felt as if was burning and she tried to keep still. He then patched the wound and sat her down on the stand in front of him, "Now I am gonna fix your armor," he pulled a needle and thread from the curtain behind him and began fixing the armor. "I thought you were suppose to be at VvXvV's place?"

Sofia sighed hard, "I am staying there but me and my brother are fighting and V said that we should get some space."

"Hm, I see," he said pulling the needle and thread from the armor, "There. Good as new."

Sofia looked over her shoulder as best as she could and saw that he armor was fixed, "Well, thank you. How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it. I do this for a bunch of people."

Sofia smiled and stood from where she was sitting and looked to him, "I never introduced myself properly. I am LadySofia but you can call me Sofia."

Lixeo stood up, "And I am Lixeo. I am dearly sorry for attempting to hurt you earlier. I thought you were one of the Vims after Arch."

"Sofia you should return to VvXvV's house. The Vims will be here soon searching for us very soon," ArchBlitz said as he turned and walked back down the hallway and continued with what he was doing.

"Okay I will head out now. Lixeo thanks again for the treatment," she said as she hurried to the door. She opened the door and let the door close behind her has she left.

She stood there for a second trying to get her sense of direction. She headed towards the exit and looked up the hill to see two people walking down from the path. The two had double bladed weapons on their back, "Oh no, the Vims." she backed up into the town and ran deeper into the town. She stopped in the center and looked around for a place to hide. She continued to run and as she passed a dark corner, something reached out and grabbed her by her arm and jerked her in and covered her mouth so her scream was muffled.

She struggled to get away from the stranger that had her but the harder she tried the harder the stranger gripped her. She looked out in front of her and saw the two Vims walk past and she held in her breath trying not to make the slightly noise. She watched them walk up the stairs and through the back exit.

The stranger walked forward pushing her out as well, "Not only you make it hard on someone to catch you to get pay back you also make it harder for someone to help you out."

Sofia looked up to see KazumiSama. She gripped his hand and pushed it away from her mouth, "I could have gotten away myself. I don't need anybody's help."

KazumiSama backed away from her, "Oh okay where were you gonna hide?" she just stared at him, "That's right you didn't have anywhere. You are lucky I have been watching you since you been here."

"I am not thanking you for helping me because you took my blade," she said crossing her hands across her chest.

"That's okay I accept that as a thanks," he said walking towards the front entrance.

Sofia keep her arms crossed and let him get a ways ahead of her then she finally followed him, "Hey KazumiSama?" He stopped and his ears moved in response. "Can you guide me home? I don't want those Vims to catch me while I am off guard."

"Well, the Vims are headed towards the Skysong portal. So you are safe now," he continue to walk in the direction he was headed.

Sofia scurried closer to him and stopped just a few inches behind him and just walked keeping the distance, "I would feel safer if I had an escort."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. Where are you staying?"

"I am staying near Dragon Palace at my cousin's house."

"Okay, I will take you there," he said leading her out of Scarlet City.


End file.
